


Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski

by ErisGoddessofChaos



Series: Stiles Stilinski [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Good Friend Allison Argent, M/M, Pack Baby Isaac Lahey, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisGoddessofChaos/pseuds/ErisGoddessofChaos
Summary: Three times different members of the Pack called Stiles mom and Stiles is more than happy to accept that title.





	Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski

Stiles Stilinski would never admit it, but he enjoyed when the pack called him Mom. It showed that they knew and appreciated the care he gave them. It showed that they paid attention to everything he did to make sure their lives were better. It warmed his heart!

~{Eris}~

It started with Isaac. He had come home from lacrosse practice alone – the rest of the pack staying behind to do some homework at the school – and had immediately rushed up to Stiles and wrapped him in a right hug. Stiles had, at first, been shocked by this but the moment he had heard Isaac begin sobbing that shock had worn off and he had turned to pull the werewolf into a tight hug. Isaac said nothing while Stiles held him and moved them onto the couch, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words in his ear as best he could, but his sobs were slowly coming to an end and his grip loosened around Stiles’ shoulders.

“What’s wrong, Isaac?” whispered Stiles, petting Isaac’s fluffy hair.

Isaac said nothing but didn’t dare let go of the human. It was at this moment that Stiles wished Derek hadn’t rushed off back to New York to sort somethings out for the pack.

“Is it school?” Isaac shook his head. “Derek?” Isaac shook his head. “Jackson?” Isaac nodded.

“What’s wrong, pup?”

“J-Jackson thought i-it would be funny to p-push me into the storage cupboard and l-lock the d-door,” whimpered Isaac.

“And it reminded you of your father?” Isaac nodded.

“Oh, pup! Your father’s dead. He can’t hurt you anymore,” soothed Stiles. “I’ll get Derek to talk to Jackson when he gets back tonight… how about you help me make some brownies?”

Isaac looked up hopefully: “C-can we make the extra gooey ones?”

“Of course. I’ll even let you lick the bowl.”

“Thanks, mom.”  


Stiles froze but soon warmed and began getting up so they could begin cooking. He didn’t mind being called ‘mom’ by Isaac, but just by Isaac and only when they were alone! Or so he thought.

~{Eris}~

The second time it happened it was Erica. The blonde bombshell had been invited to a massive party hosted by the local ‘cool kids’ and had requested the help of Stiles and Lydia to get her ready. Lydia had, of course, been too busy with her own outfit and so had to turn Erica down but Stiles was happy to help. It surprised Erica that Stiles was _so _good at picking out outfits for her – despite the fact he couldn’t pick out his own outfits to save his life – making sure nothing was too slutty or too conservative. Somehow he always managed to walk that fine line between slutty and sexy and Erica was relieved.

“So, do you know the guy?” Stiles had asked as he pulled out five pairs of shoes for Erica to pick from, “the one who invited you, I mean.”

Erica sent him an accusing look: “Yeah, his name’s Jake and he’s a college sports star.”

“So… no, then.”

“Not _personally, _no but that will change after tonight. Why?” asked Erica.

“No reason,” Erica sent him a look. “Okay! I’m worried! A random guy you don’t know invites you to a party – which is far away from home and the pack – and then offers to come pick you up – which isn’t that strange considering you’ve never been to his house – despite the fact you don’t know each other and it all happens right after you get enough confidence in yourself to make yourself look conventionally attractive.”

It took Erica a few minutes to go through everything he said but when she had, she couldn’t find a single flaw in his words. It was rather strange – though she’d never admitted it – but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t go. It also didn’t escape her notice that Stiles said ‘conventionally’ attractive and that made her inside go warm and gooey. It’s true that she once had a crush on Stiles and he hadn’t even noticed but she was no longer angered by this fact as – with Derek’s help – she had realised that Stiles hadn’t ignored her affection because she wasn’t pretty, it was because he didn’t like girls. That made her feel a _lot _better about the unconscious rejection.

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t go,” Stiles continued, dragging Erica from her thoughts, “I’m just saying that you should be _very _careful. You can have a good time but just make sure you use all of your body – especially your brain – and not just the bit below the waist.”

“Sure mom,” said Erica.

She had meant it to come out sarcastically, but it didn’t. It came out rather genuinely and Erica was about to say something but stopped the moment she saw the bright smile on Stiles’ face. Perhaps, she would allow it to remain genuine. Just this once.

~{Eris}~

The third time it had happened had been Allison. That was the most shocking thing!

It had been three weeks since the death of her mother at Derek’s hands and Allison had only now reached out to Stiles to talk. She had been told by both Erica and Isaac that Stiles was the person to talk to when someone needed to get things off their chest. Allison hadn’t wanted to talk to anyone, especially someone so close to Scott and Derek, but she had been worn down when she had spoken to her grandfather and he had tried to manipulate her.

She had arrived outside Stiles’ house and had waited for a solid five minutes before she dared knock on the door. Stile opened it a second later and didn’t speak as he allowed her inside where a batch of steaming brownies and cookies were cooling on the side.

“I-I came to talk,” said Allison, not daring to look at Stiles.

“About time,” said Stiles, his usual goofiness somehow comforted Allison. It showed that no matter what she was about to say wouldn’t affect him, or at least she hoped so. “Now, do you want a cookie?”

“…chocolate chip?”

“Especially melted to make it cover the inside,” he grinned.

Allison took one immediately and groaned with pleasure when the melted chocolate hit her taste buds. She smiled, a genuine smile, for the first time since the death of her mother and settled onto the couch where Stiles was waiting, a brownie in his hand.

“Speak and you shall be heard!” said Stiles, waving his arms around like normal.

And she did. She told him everything. Every dark thought she’d had since the death of her mother, every feeling, every tear she had shed, everything she had suppressed. In return, Stiles remained quiet only moving to grab another brownie and give Allison another cookie; he didn’t dare interrupt her encase she closed up and he knew that this was what she needed. When it eventually got onto the topic of Gerard, Stiles pulled her into a hug and made sure she didn’t let go. Finally, Allison began talking about Derek and Stiles knew he had to tell Allison the truth.

“Allison, the reason Derek bit your mom was because she had tried to kill Scott,” said Stiles. Allison had been shocked and then angry, but Stiles didn’t stop. “You remember when you lost your phone and then you went home and found it on the counter? It turned out that your mom had used it to send a text to Scott as you. She then gave him a drink filled with wolfsbane and tried to kill him – thinking that by doing so she was protecting you. Derek managed to save him but had to bite your mom to make sure she wouldn’t follow. Derek never had any intention of biting your mom, he was just trying to save Scott and he defiantly didn’t kill her. The Argent Code did that. I’m sorry.”

She wanted to cry out, tell him he was lying but couldn’t. Some part of her knew he was telling the truth and now Allison just felt lost.

“Why didn’t Scott tell me?” she asked, tears beginning to fall.

“Because he didn’t want the last memories you had of your mother to be full of hate. He was trying to protect you.”

“And Derek?”

“Derek… Derek would rather people see him as the bad guy if it means they can feel better. He’s done it to me a _lot _and I’m his MATE!”

Allison couldn’t stop the giggling that Stiles always managed to produce from her. Erica and Isaac had been right, taking to Stiles had made her feel better. It was almost like she was talking to her mom again. And with every new motion and work that came tumbling from Stiles, the pain that had settled into Allison’s heart began to dull until it was barely there at all.

When it was time for her father to come pick her up, Allison wished Stiles a good night, stole another load of cookies and walked out, yelling over her shoulder: “Bye mom.”

And that was that.

~{Eris}~

Soon everyone was calling him mom – except Jackson and Derek and Peter – and Stiles had never been happier. He didn’t care that he was being called mom or that the pack was treating him like their mom. He was perfectly fine with that and he hoped it would continue. Finally, people were appreciating him and his efforts and he couldn’t have been happier if he tried. Stiles was pack mom! And no one could take it from him.


End file.
